


Action figure theatre: Scimitar fight between the Dark Archer and Indiana Jones

by DieAstra



Series: Arrow action figure comics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Indiana Jones Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Malcolm Merlyn / Dark Archer from "Arrow" and Indiana Jones had a scimitar fight. Who would win? Well, if you know Indy, you know the solution to the problem ;)





	

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/AI01%20600%20x%20433.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/AI02%20600%20x%20454.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/AI03%20600%20x%20435.jpg.html)


End file.
